


different

by chanplantdad



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, CEO Lee Minho | Lee Know, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Size Kink, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Unrealistic Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanplantdad/pseuds/chanplantdad
Summary: he felt the silky fabric close around his wrists, making him unable to move on the table without fearing he would roll off. his well-being was once again in the palm of minhos hands, just how they liked it.orminsung ceo - fucktoy trope fucking in the office
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 71





	different

**Author's Note:**

> size kink only if you squint a bit and watersports is only mentioned, you can skip that if it makes you uncomfy
> 
> please this is so cringy

minho was never the guy to make spontaneous decisions. since his early days he never rushed a thing, thinking a lot about his actions and their outcome. 

he spend a lot of time to study a topic, look into it a lot before agreeing or letting it fall.  
he also was a patient and ambitious guy, calm and prepared for everything, waiting for the right moments to get everything his way.

that mindset has brought him far, seating himself in his big office chair each morning, leading one of the biggest technic companies in south korea. being the ceo of such a big marketing company was a dream of his for years, since he signed into a college. 

and of course he got the job. he always got everything, like it was just something usual, he didn't knew it any different, but he also knew he had to work for these achievements.

and good god, he did. day and night, week for week, year for year. he didn't take a lot of days off, he craved his work and felt the need to always be productive. 

the lazy eye would tell he just was a workaholic, but minho wouldn't call himself that. he just liked to feel on the top of the world, powerful and better then everyone else.

and that need for that specific feeling lead to another liking of his, something really different yet so obvious. submissives. god, minho loved them. 

he wasn't married, had no kids and he also didn't look forward to any of that, why would he share his belongings? no, he rather got himself a pretty baby, played with them until they didn't satisfy him anymore. 

and it was easy, really. he was a rich, famous man, young people loved that. they loved to get fucked by a powerful man, they loved to get rewarded for doing absolutely nothing at all.

and under all these hungry subs he already had, there was one that was his absolute favourite. han jisung. minho loved that boy, well loved his body. it wasn't easy to get jisung in the first place. he saw him when he took a walk trough the city and stopped at a coffeeshop, eyeing the cute boy at the counter with his chubby cheeks and wide smile, outshining everyone in costumer service. 

minho saw him, minho wanted him, so he got him. the younger was surprised when he suddenly saw the handsome face of the man he used to see on tv or big posters in the city, knowing him so well but being so unfamiliar with him.

minho was incredible charming and he knew that, talking with the younger a bit, trying to convince him to meet him at his office in a few days. jisung was understandably surprised, not knowing what the other really wanted from him, but he eventually gave in and agreed. 

being in the company for the first time was impressive and made jisung feel so small and insecure, his old suit he used for every fancy occasion he ever visited didn't really fit in with all the elegant people moving around in the building. 

but he swallowed his anxiety down and made it up to minhos office, where he first got introduced to the whole submissive idea. he refused at first but minho gave him time to think about it, and finally, after weeks, he got a call from the younger, agreeing to the contract.

minho really had a lot of luck with the other, the young boy was stressed out because of college and his part time job and seemed to love it when minho pounded his ass like there was no tomorrow, making him forget what the real world felt like. 

in these moments it was just the two of them, minho putting all his anger on the other, and jisung letting him fuck him however he wanted. and the younger really let him do all kind of things. most of his fucktoys would leave at least after he pulled out the robes and fucked them countless, leaving them there for a few hours before he came back and repeated the process, one of minhos favourite things to do. 

but not jisung. jisung wanted so much more.

the younger also had some interest minho never thought anyone would share. like for example watersports. there were many occasions jisung would dink a lot over the day and hold everything in his bladder until he met minho in the evening and let him kiss and pet the bulge in his tummy, sometimes he would hold it in while he was getting fucked, until minhos would press onto it until jisung broke and let everything soak, sometimes minho drank it, sometimes he had to lick it up himself. 

another thing was his exhibitionism kink, the times they fucked around in the office or jisung sucked him off while other where in the room where countless, it was a drill full of adrenaline and it was incredible arousing for both of them.

and by far minhos favourite was just jisungs incredible stamina and sex drive. he could go on for what seems like ever, round after round and even tho they had discussed a saveword and the traffic system, minho only remembered it being used once.

when jisung was yellow, because the robes were too right for too long and his arms hurt a lot while he couldn't even feel his hands anymore, and of course minho had to show some mercy, he didn't want to scare his favourite baby away too bad. 

that has been going on since about four months now, jisung was close to surpassing the line of keeping up with minho the longest and minho really didn't complain, he enjoyed fucking the younger way too much, no one else and ever given him that amount of lust and ecstasy jisung did. 

he couldn't quiet put his finger on it, maybe it was because jisung was so incredible hot, with his cute face and big eyes, his thin waist and round ass. or maybe it was bunny-like sex drive, minho really didn't know.

right now he sat in his big brown chair, having a coffee break. it was like 5pm, his work would end soon, since it was friday, he allowed himself to work a few hours less on these days and the weekend, he still and other stuff to do of course, like meeting his few friends or on rare occasion just to lay down at his couch and stay up late, watching some cheesy drama, but he would never admit that. 

he scrolled down his phone, trying to find at least one thing that got his attention, but there really wasn't much, until suddenly there was a knock on the door and he heard the voice of his secretary calling his name.

"come in." minho simply said, turning his head to the door and correcting his tie. the middle aged women opened the door, a oh so familiar body behind her. "mr.han for you, sir. he said he wanted to discuss something important." 

oh if only she knew. if only anyone was aware of the fact that whenever someone came in wanting to discuss an unspoken topic it was most of the time just some type of codeword, only seeing the youngest cheeky grin behind the secretary lady was enough to let minho be sure.

"sure. let him in and shut the door correctly please."  
the woman nodded and let the boy in, closing the door with a loud sound.  
it was completely silent after that, minho looking the boy up and down while he just stood there, letting the other scan him. "what do you want?" minho asked and jisung bit his lip, a habit of his minho hated but loved at the same time. "getting my ass stuffed, what else?" jisung laughed and minho signed. 

the question was unnecessary, really. jisung was, even after all these weeks, still so interesting to minho. he only spoke respectful to him for the first like two weeks, before going full on brat mode and besides honorifics speaking to the older like he was some kind of old friend. and honestly, minho didn't even mind it. 

everyone else would have gotten maybe at least a serious warning after speaking to him like they were at the same level, but with jisung it was different. everything was so different with jisung.

"come over here. i hope you know that you're stealing my precious last hour in here." minho murmured and jisung walked up to him happily. he got used to the big wooden desk and impressive chair and to the large windows behind minho giving him a nice view over city. 

it was still making him feel small, but in the best way. minho pushed back his chair a little and jisung sat himself on the desk right in front of him, legs crossed and leaning himself on the palm of his hands settled behind him. 

"it's only an hour, nothing sir can't do later, or? c'mon, get your work out of your mind and pay some attention to me, you didn't all week and i was getting really impatient." jisung said slowly stretching out his leg and placing it right in front of minhos crotch on the brim of the leather seat. 

minho chuckled at that action and placed his hand at the other shoe, rising it up until it disappeared under his slacks. minho got him a new suit a while ago and jisung loved wearing it, he could tell. he also loved seeing it on him, but it looked the absolute best crumbled at the floor after minho tore it off of the other. 

jisung was always beautiful, but he just looked the best when he was completely naked, every bit of skin exposed to minho to feel up and mark. his hand slowly rubbed up and down his naked leg under the pants, digging his fingertips softly into the smooth flesh. he looked up to jisungs face, he clearly enjoyed the little touch.

"how do you want it?" minho asked while pulling his hand away again.  
jisungs favourite question. "mhm, college wasn't nice today and i have a shit tone of homework still, i just need a relief. do it rough, do it long, make me melt on your dick, i crave the feeling of it." jisung blabbered a bit and minho nodded. 

office sex was never too wild but still exciting. minho didn't had much here besides lube and some condoms, but they could get back to the ropes and other numerous sex toys that almost all belonged to jisungs list of favourites when he would visit minho at home again. 

he thought back to that on time he tied up his arms and legs so that the only motion he could make was shifting back and forth a little, that was a wonderful night.

he got ripped out of his thoughts when jisungs foot went up from the chair right on minhos soft cock, pressing onto it. minhos stone cold gaze hit jisungs eyes, which were a bit lidded already and dark. 

his smirk still wouldn't swipe off his face and he began rubbing up and down with his foot. "what were you thinking about?" jisung said, confident that he was on the elders mind. 

"that one time like a month ago, when you stayed over night and passed out with all your limps still tied up, god that was hot." minho described and a shiver ran down jisungs spins. yeah he remembered that evening vividly, after coming for like the third time he couldn't take a dry orgasm and just blacked out while minho still jackhammered into him. 

it was his favorite thing whenever the other lost complete control and mindlessly railed him, using jisungs body for himself to get the satisfaction he needed.

his shoe now circled the others crotch who slowly grew hard, probably also thinking a out the countless things they had already done. they sat red into each others eyes, jisung could come just from the look minho gave him. "so, since you showed up here on your own you can do the work princess. be good and i can take your ass to heaven."

jisung bit his lip again, something about that tone just got him going.  
he pulled his foot back and jumped down the desk, landing on his knees with a loud thud. 

minho licked his lips, gripping the hazelnut hair of the younger and dragged his head to his crotch, pressing his face directly on the small bulge already forming. jisung let a moan slip at that rough action and let the other rut his half hard dick onto his face, until he started the movement by himself, rubbing his nose and cheeks on the growing erection in the pants in front of him, like a cat on the leg if his beloved owner. 

and that reference wasn't even far, minho owned jisung in almost every way and both loved it. jisung could smell the scent of the beloved cock, musty and hot, so manly, so minho. 

jisungs tongue poked out a bit, before he placed a long, fat stripe up the outlining of the dick. he heard a front from above and grinned, it was only growing harder and bigger and jisung loved this feeling. 

"minho, sir, i fucking love your cock." he bursted out and minho laughed. "i know that sweetie. i know exactly how much you love it, how much you crave it, don't you?" jisung could only nod weakly at his words and continue to wet minhos pants with his tongue, the now completely hard bulge laid heavy against the material of the slacks that jisung tasted. 

minho was leaning his head back against his chair, looking at the younger licking the outline in his pants eagerly. "pathetic." he stated and the one on the ground whimpered at that and looked up, they locked eyes and jisung sucked on the already damp material.

"okay, that's enough. just suck it if you want to so bad." minho slurred and jisungs eyes got visibly excited. minhos speech was cold, it always was, but he had a secret soft spot for the younger. besides being so eager to please, he was sweet and funny a side he showed whenever they went shopping so that minho could spend his money on jisung or after the really rough sessions, when the aftercare took a bit longer. he

jisung was perfect in every way, especially from this point of view. his small hands placed themselves on the olders thighs, rising up until they got to the belt. his fingers fidgeted a bit, shaking in ambition, until he managed to fumble open the buckle. 

his awaiting eyes were fixed on the bulge in front of him as he pulled down the zipper and minho lifted his hips up just a little so that jisung could properly pull his pants down, letting them drop down, revealing minhos boxers with a little stain on it and jisung knew that it wasn't from his spit. then even tho minho has been quite besides some heavy breathing all along, he couldn't stop his body from reacting.

jisung locked up directly into minhos eyes while his body shifted upwards a bit, biting the waistband of the boxers, but before he could pull them down ain't his teeth, he suddenly let out a shuddered moan, eyebrows narrowing and legs pressing together, minho had lifted his foot and pressed his shoe directly on the youngest dick, rubbing it back and forth. 

the moans got louder and jisung began rutting on the others shoe, thighs pressing together around it and feet rubbing against each other in arousal. his pleading dark eyes got more desperate while he sucked on the waistband and minho just laughed.

"didn't you want to suck my cock? can't even get that done just because you're too busy rutting on my shoe? pathetic, looks at you, unworthy bitch, you're so desperate, aren't you?"

jisungs eyes almost rolled at these words, degradation were one of his biggest turn ons. he tried bringing up all his strength his body allowed, even tho the hard material of the leather shoe was still rubbing and circling on his crotch. 

it was revenge for earlier, when he overused the small bit of control he had at the beginning. not like jisung regretted it. he wanted minho to put him back in his place, wanted him to insult him and wanted him to be as manhandling as possible. 

his body was already glistened with sweat and his dick was rock hard, minho had a way too extreme effect in him. 

so he tried to pull down the boxers with his teeth, eyes squeezed shut, but he couldn't distract himself from the pressure on his genital. minho chuckled and raised his hips again anf jisung basically ripped them down before he lost all his strength. 

his suit was sticking to his skin, it was way too hot to bare, but he didn't care, because he finally had minhos cock in front of him again. no matter how often and how overwhelmingly good they did it, a week was hard for jisung, he could always have the others dick on him, he loved it. 

it was a real obsession and jisung didn't know why he was so addicted to sex with minho, but he just couldn't help it. of course, the gifts and money he got in return for the sex were great, but that wasn't really what kept him going. 

he would also do it without the rewards, but they were a nice bonus and he liked to spend some extra quality time with the other when they went out, but it wasn't like jisung wouldn't let minho fuck him so good with the absence of all these things. 

minhos dick was over average size, fitting his enormous ego, maybe like ten inches if jisung had to guess just from looking at it. it was thick enough and had some veines on it that jisung adored for no further reason, they just looked and felt nice.

"so when are you going to stop staring at it and finally do your job, mhm?"  
jisung heard minhos voice from above and looked up, seeing his cocky smirk and eyes that gleamed in excitement and lust. some sweat drops were forming on his forehead, bottom lip quivering a bit. jisung loved it when he tried to look so hard but his body gave it away that he was just as horny.

they still locked eyes as jisung brushed his tongue over the tip, minho biting his bottom lip to trap the noise. 

his lips now wrapped around it, sucking it eagerly, before he let it pop out of his mouth again and lazily fisted the tip, thumb sliding over it in a circular motion while he kissed and licked the base. 

minhos fingers grabbed into the hair underneath him and pulled his head up, jisung letting his hands rest on his thighs again. minhos eyes had a somewhat questioning look and jisung nodded, he knew what was asked of him. 

so let his jaw hang low and relaxed his throat the best he could before minho lined up his dick with jisungs mouth and thrusted into it. 

jisung immediately sucked in his cheeks and minho bucked his length in deeper with every movement, bringing his sub in the edge of years when he slid into his throat. 

now minhos allowed himself to moan, probably because he was in charge completely now. jisung loved hearing his sounds, the deep ugly grunts mixed with the angelic wails was pure music and jisung rutted stronger against the shoe still hanging between his legs. 

minho didn't press up anymore, but jisung had his foot traped in-between his thighs and bucked his hips against it. minhos grip in his hair was strong, pulling jisungs head up and pushing it all the way down again and the younger just let him do whatever he liked, because he loved the feeling of it. 

"look at you, little cockslut," minho panted "so easy to play with, so eager to please. god fucking damn it, you're perfect, if you ever leave me I'm gonna find and trap you." he said under heavy breathing and jisungs stomach tickled. 

he knew it shouldn't, that was pure ecstasy out of lust coming from his mouth, nothing that he really meant. but it still lightened a flame in jisung, his possessive tone just did it for him.

it was again one of these moments where it was just them, the rest of the world was unimportant right now.

from a pint of view from a outstanding person it must ah e looked wild, minhos head in his neck, moaning deep and breathy, sweat running down his body while his arms were both clenched in the hair of the boy kneeling in front of his chair, letting him swing his head up and down with some real speed, trousers sticking to his calves. 

and the light brown haired on the ground, eyes shut in bliss, thighs holding the others foot, rutting his front against it without rhythm or coordination, loud sounds of him slurping and whimpering around the dick in his mouth. 

truly a sight to behold.

minho now pulled his head back now, looking at his favourites face. he had spit and some precum dropping down his lips, a few small tear stains on his cheeks and red eyes, his nose running a bit from the lack of breath access from his mouth. 

minho wiped the tears and other fluids off of his face and then just smeared it on his blazer, who scored anyways. he leaned down closer to jisungs face and breathed on his lips.

"i adore you." he said and jisungs dark eyes sparkle a bit as they looked at him so lost but lovingly. his hip movement stopped, even tho his hard crotch was still giving him a hard time. "please kiss me, sir."

and minho granted it, he leaned down a bit further, placing his lips on the others wet ones, tasting some of his salty precum, but still letting his tongue slither on it. the rhythm was not too fast but passionate, lips moving on each other with strength.

jisung melted into it, minhos soft pillowy lips made his body twitch, they always felt so nice. minho grabbed him under his shoulders and stood him up, pulling apart again.

"strip" he commanded while opening up his tie and unbuttoning dress shirt.  
jisung stood up straight, panting from exhaustion and arousal, peeling himself off his blazer and sweaty shirt, revealing his toned, fit body. he trained from time to time, forming muscles on his stomach. 

he opened his slacks and almost groaned as a bit of the pressure in his hard dick was relieved. he kicked away his shoes and pulled down pants and underwear in one motion.

it was kinda weird, even tho he has been ankles in here several times and the window was far too way up for anyone to see, he felt watched. his head turned back to the door behind him, it was closed but not locked, anyone could come in here and see them, a thought that made jisung shiver. he liked doing stuff in puplic, but minhos office was different, he didn't want to expose the other.

as he turned back he saw minhos smirk and completely naked form, porcelain skin shining and his muscular body on full display, inclusive biceps, pecs and abs, paired with his beautiful thick thighs, cock still glistened with spit. jisung adored his body. 

"are you getting a bit anxious? no one's here, especially in this etage, now come here babydoll." minho assured and jisung smiled at his caring tone and the pet name, he stepped closer and no his hands are the first to reach him. 

they wrapped themselves around his waist rubbing his sides as they lead him to sit on minhos lap, both moaning as their crotches pressed tighter when making fully sat on the others his legs. the hands on jisungs body ran down his back to his ass, which got squeezed hard as they started to run their middles together.

having his naked dick finally get some action made jisung throw his head back, visibly enjoying the contact. their sweaty body's rubbed against each other, jisungs whole body tensing up, letting all the pleasurable feelings wash over him.

their dick pressed against each other, the youngest average, somewhat kinda pretty dick looking borderline pathetic next to the one of his dom, but his ass made up for it, being kneaded and groped by the large strong hands.

jisung placed his chin on the others shoulder, softly moaning into his ear and felt the dick twitch against him.  
it was incredible hot around them, because even tho all the clothes were gone, the heat of their bodies and situation was too overwhelming. 

but still, jisung tried to get even closer, moving his hole body up and down on the older, starting to plant kisses on his neck. minho hummed as he licked up to his ear and nibbed in his earlobe. and while the marks on his neck and chest turned yellow and faded, he wasn't allowed to give the older marks, even tho he wanted to so badly. 

minhos hand rised up, grabbing jisungs chin and leading his head back to him, lips pressing against each other again. both were slightly crusty but wet, pressing against each other with such force their mouths opened atomatically. 

their tongues immediately slithered into each others mouths, minho sucking on the others muscle, before they circled each other, lips unable to touch.

jisung felt like he was on fire, skin burning up whee it touched minho, his whole body filled with butterflies. 

minhos hands were still groping the flesh on his ass, soft fingertips on his crack while his palms cupped the cheeks. the fingers were dangerously close to the place jisung wanted them to be most, but they just didn't get there, just teasing him.

jisung whimpered into the make out,bricks still rubbing against each other. "w-what do i have to do to make you finally stuff my ass?" he asked while puling back and minho laughed. 

"I'll get to it princess. just tell me how you want it, imma do it, because my fucking god, just thinking about your tight and warm hole makes me shiver." he said and jisung could've sworn his eyes rolled back in his head. 

"i-i want you to bend me over and fuck me with all your force. break me, make it hurt, you know how I like it." jisung said awaiting and he saw minho smile, genuinely, and it melted his heart. 

he knew it was because jisung just said his he wants to get fucked in detail, but he wished he would see it more often, he wanted to see the elders happy. regardless of it twas because of sex or not.

minho put his hand to his dick, pulling it a way so that it was pressed against jisungs crack and moved it up and down, while beginning to stroke him. kings lid noises filled the room, so greedy for everything he was given.

"baby, you're my favorite." he said and jisung made a surprise noise in-between his moans. "your favorite?"  
"yes doll, my absolute favorite. my favorite to fuck, to play with, to spend my time." 

jisung moaned louder just from these words and let out a breathy laugh.  
"say it again, who's your absolute favorite?" jisung railed himself up while moving on the others dick and hand faster. "you baby."

"who?"  
"you."  
"who?"  
"you."  
"fuck yeah me. I'm your favorite."

"don't get to cocky." minho chuckled while he watches the other get worked up over that meaningless but true compliment. 

jisung felt his dick leaking precum, he was goose to the edge, panting heavily. "sir, i think I'm close."

"no, you're not." minho simply stated and making knew that he wasn't allowed to cum until minho specifically said it out loud. 

he got grabbed under the arms again, humming at the feeling of minhos strong arms lifting him up like he weighted nothing, tossing him around in his liking.

minho turned him around and bend him over the wooden desk, jisungs hands clawing in front of him on the brim, head placed sideways on the surface. 

he stuck his butt out a bit more, one so that minho got a better look at it and second that his hard dick didn't rub against it too hard, it was already painful at this point. 

minho laid down, directly on top of the other but without putting all of his body weight on him. jisung felt controlled but secured under the other, even tho his eyes stayed on the closed door. it was thrilling, making jisung shake.

he heard minho rustling trough his drawers, searching for the essentials. jisung git excited, shaking his ass little, what earned him a hard slap.

he jolted, moaning out at the strong hand on his ass. "hands on your back." he heard the elder say and he immediately put his hands on his back, having to balance himself a bit since he didn't had anything to hold onto anymore.

gonna use my tie to tie up your hands, is that okay doll?" minho Siad and jisung nodded enthusiastically. "mhm, yes absolutely." 

he felt the silky fabric close around his wrists, making him unable to move on the table without fearing he would roll off. his well-being was once again in the palm of minhos hands, just how they liked it.

their little powerplay was perfect, minho loved feeling like he was in complete control, handling the other how he liked it and jisung loved being tossed around and have nothing to say on the others actions.

minho looked at the improvised bondage and tucked a little on the long side of the tie. he then proceeded to let jisungs hands fall back on his back, now placing both of his hands on his ass.

after just looking at it for s while one of his hands grabbed for the lube, bringing it up and popping the cao open with his teeth, his look not shifting away form the plump piece of artwork in front of him.

minho had an almost dreamy expression as he lifted the lube and let it drip down jisungs back, listening to his soft pants. 

with one thumb he pulled one of the cheeks to the side, revealing a nice cleaned hole that jisung made sure to always take care of. he let the liquid slowly drip all over jisungs crack and hole, whimpers leaving the boy continuously. 

minho then put the lube to side for now, sliding one finger down jisungs back, slowly along his untouched ass cheeks and his hand raised, slapping down hard again,getting the noise full the room, mixed with jisungs whiny moan, not knowing how much longer he could hold it back. 

since he didn't had his hands his whole body pressed in his dick against the desk, it was pure torture. minho took his sweet time, finger gliding along the lube stripe in the others crack, sometimes over his hole, but jisung just didn't get what he wholeheartedly believed he deserved. 

"so wet and sloppy, like a pussy." minho laughed and jisung squirmed.  
"f-fuck it." he squeaked out and minho teasingly raised an eyebrow. "fuck what?" he asked and jisung let out a whimper, fist clenching hard. "f-fuck my pussy, p-please" he stuttered and gained another harsh slap on his ass. "you're so nasty." 

but he finally got what he wanted, one finger massaging his rim, until minho slid it in, wriggling around, loosening the muscle ring up. his g was already worked up, moaning out loud in ecstasy and anticipation. 

minho grinned and slipped the finger in, still gentle since he knew that it was always a weird feeling at first, being dicked down probably felt like taking a really long, really intense shit and minho didn't know what bottoms found so appealing about that, but oh well, good for him. 

he started to move it in and out, making jisungs moans breathy and shaky. he turned it from side to side, exactly knowing what the younger liked the most. 

he curled the finger up, teasing his soft fluffy walls. the feeling of jisungs insides were hard to describe, they were so incredible soft and wet, so beautiful. jisung cried out as minhos long skinny finger hit something he couldn't put his finger on, but it felt good, motivating the elder to rub that spot a bit more. 

it wasn't his prostate, that was a whole other sensation, but they would get to that soon. "you're so tight baby. everytime i fuck you you're still so tight and welcoming, you're such a good cumwhore for me." he statef and jisung grinned wildly, eyes lost in pleasure. "c-cumwhore for you~" he babbled and minho chuckled. 

"are you still close?" he asked while thrusting his finger again, making jisungs hips move in the rhythm. "y-yes, sir." he blurred out and minho got even faster. "you can come. but I don't make sure how many times and i won't stop just because you already had an orgasm, but you know that, don't you, pretty boy?" 

jisungs back arched as minho shoved another finger into him, it stinged a lot but jisung wanted that. he wanted pain. "why don't you answer, pathetic piece of shit?" minho slapped his ass again, this time the harder, making his whole body jolt. 

jisung wanted to answer, but the movement on his cock got too much and he moved back on minhos fingers while rutting against the table, feeling everything built up, his muscles tensing, legs shaking and mouth hanging wide open, the heat got unbearable and the boy began spilling curses and minhos name like a chant as white cum started spurting out. his eyes rolled back, the fingers shook and he arched his back even further. 

but minho wasn't a nice guy. he started to move his two fingers halfway through jisungs ongoing orgasm, letting him no rest at all.

jisungs noises were incoherent, trying to answer, but only said something along the lines of "o-only your little s-slut sir, only y-yours to fuck" and had clearly forgotten the question.

minho started scissoring his fingers and tears spilled from jisungs eyes, ugly crying noises filling up minhos eardrums. 

"mhm good babydoll, so loud for sir. i love your tight, wet little pussy. wanna fuck it so bad." minho panted dick throbbing from jisungs crying  
noises. "y-es, tight pussy...fuck me minho, do it n-now." jisung begged and minho hummed. "since you asked so nicely. but it'll hurt, two fingers don't make up for my cock." 

jisung made another lewd noise and looked back at minho with teary eyes and a running nose, the liquids all flooding into his open mouth, it was the second time minho had the luck to see the younger like this today and he felt that his dick was begging to fill out the other. 

minho knew it would hurt, but jisung asked for it, didn't he? so he wriggled them around one last time before pulling out, drawing a long quiet moan from the boy under him, still stimulated from his orgasm minutes ago. 

minho took his dick in his hand and lazily tapped it on the others hole, rubbing and sliding it up and down a little bit. 

jisung had his eyes closed, just waiting for the pain that was gonna shoot trough his arse when minho would bottom out. but that's how he liked it, pain feeling like pleasure and pleasure like pain. 

the elder once again played with his butt, squeezing it and wiggling it around, then pushing just the tip of his cock into jisungs hole, making him whimper in anticipation. 

as jisung felt the cockhead entering him for a second he tensed up, a high pitched noise leaving his throat at the short but effective stretch. he pushed back a little chasing the feeling as it was already gone, trying to get it back. 

"you're so desperate. desperate and slutty." minho growled and jisung nodded with all the power he could bring up. he was worked up already, but it was hard not to considering he was with the lee minho. 

"sir p-please-" he choked on his own spit that gathered in his mouth. "please what?"  
"but it i-in. i know you w-want t-to." jisung cried, feeling so unsatisfied as the drool ran out of the corner of his mouth, tears drying on his cheeks.

minho signed and put on of his hands flat on jisungs back, the other one still on his ass, using his thumb to pull everything out of sight. the younger was right, minho was just as eager to fuck him, needing the relief after a longer period without him.

he jerked of multiple times, just thinking about when the other would be ready for him again and even tho teasing was fun, fucking was even more pleasant. 

so he grabbed the lube again, jisungs voice hitching in excitement at the noise and smeared it messily all over his cock, trying to get an reasonable amount. 

as he found it was enough he lined up again, "are you even okay with me not using a condom? we got tested together a short while ago and-" he interrupted himself as jisung was already nodding his head like he tried to shake it off and minho laughed quietly. 

he braced himself, stepping slightly forward, finally pushing in and at the same time the air out of the younger man in form of a long drawn, loud moan that would make a pornstar loose their job. 

minho saw how jisung struggled to take it in, hands pulling at the tie and how his legs kicked a little as minho bottomed out. while the elder just felt the warm and fluffy sensation, so tight and wet, jisung had him pushing against every spot at what seemed like the same time. 

he felt minhos dick pushing past everything that could probably hinder him, until it reached his stomach and jisung knew there was a little bulge forming in his tummy like it always did. 

it burned like hell, being widened like that since multiple days again, but that was what jisung needed so badly. the stretch, the pain, feeling like he got torn. and he knew that only minho would be able to give him what he wanted, he depended his pleasure purely on him, knowing that that was the exact thing minho tried to achieve. 

it were short seconds minho gave him to adjust everything going on before he leaned forward, grinning and licking up the drool on jisungs lips, then staring at him with calm but lustful eyes, knowing what he did to the other. 

jisungs eyes were dark and round like always, showing a mixture of excitment and pain. 

as they locked eyes minho pulled out as far as the position made it possible, pushing back with all his strength, making the desk chuck forward a bit, jisungs eyes closing shut and mouth hanging open wider, lost in the feeling. 

he obviously was hard again, cock rubbing against the wood uncomfortably. 

"look at me." minho demanded, trying his hardest to keep his voice under control, it wasn't his place to show weakness. 

jisungs eyes fluttered open and minho grinned like an asshole, starting to move continuously now, moving his hips in a steady rhythm. 

jisung felt his insides clenching and the others dick pushing against his walls. the burn didn't fade but jisung couldn't help himself but moan out loud, trying his hardest to keep his lust drunken eyes open for minho, but just the look in the elder eyes could make him cum in the spot.

minho bit his lip and licked the others mouth again, before straightening his posture and thrusting in harder, grabbing jisungs waist with both hands, letting his head fall into his neck in pure bliss, allowing himself to let out deep groans, while the one under him struggled to keep himself sane.

the sweat was running down on ik like crazy, the air around his was stuffy and jisung felt like he would choke on his own noises but it was like a trance, everytime they had sex jisung felt blind and deaf, lost yet so alive. 

the feeling of minhos dick sliding in and out got more prominent, the good feeling dominating and jisung was completely disconnected, feeling like his organs got pushed up to his chest, heart pounding so hard and fast he could swear he felt it against the surface under him. 

"are you feeling good baby?" minhos voice came out slightly broken, grunting got heavier and the thrusted faster, snapping his hips like rent was due. jisung laughed out breathy inbetween his lewd noises, and looked back at the elder, having a wild look in his eyes. 

"y-you're s-so good sir, making me feel like h-heaven" he panted and minho hummed, pleased by his answer. 

it was a sensational feeling, it always was, no matter how kinky or not they did it, it never disappointed. jisung looked like a hentai come to life, eyes rolled back and mouth gaping open and minho loved that he made the other look so fucked out. 

he grabbed the boy by his hair, tossing his head back and pulled as hard as he could, as if he wanted to rip the hair off. 

he even lifted the boys upper body a bit, back arching violently and jisung felt his back crack a little, but that didn't matter now. minho knew he was close to the end, but not wanting to come before the other. 

"are you close princess?" he asked and jisung gulped, trying to speak the best he could. "h-holding it in." he squeaked out. "don't." minho demanded and jisung whimpered,  
"a little further p-please-" and got understood immediately. 

minho pushed him closer to his body and thrusted so hard the table swung back and forth a little. jisung got possibly louder, the tip boring into his prostate and he felt himself go insane, it was toturingly good. 

"s-sir, i'm gonna c-cum." he whined and minho slapped his one hand on his ass again, leaving a red handprint this time. 

"cum for me princess."  
and jisung sure did. the second climax was a lot louder, a lot heavier, the liquid spurting in-between the table and his tummy where the old cum was still sticking. it was way thinner and more watery, but the feeling was just as good. 

he didn't even got too overstimulated, he have had way worse things going on in the past, but it was still tingly, still exciting and still felt so incredible good. 

minho listened to the other cum with satisfaction and he felt the knot in his lower stomach increase. 

"inside?" he spat out, not being able to form more words as he was almost going trough his high and jisung panted out a short "yes."

not a second after that minho finally moaned out loud, pushing in fully and stilling his movements, feeling the warm cum paint the others insides.

jisung whimpered at the feeling of being filled up to the brim. minho breathed out shakily, hands on the desk now, holding himself up.

he would lie if he said his legs didn't wobble at least a bit. he slowly pulled out, trying to not make it more uncomfortable than it probably already was for the younger. 

"how do you feel doll?" he asked jisung and the boy stretched his back a little. "r-really tired. but rally satisfied." he answered and minho smiled at the praise, helping the other straighten up and turn around. 

he stroked over his cheek with his thumb, feeling the other quiver a bit, so he gently wrapped his arms around him. he didn't ever hug him before, it was new, but calming in a way, jisung gladly took the opportunity and warmed himself up on the other.  
"i have baby wipes somewhere where, let's get you cleaned up."

at the other side of the big black office door, staff and employment gossiped, not understanding how the two men really thought nobody could hear them every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by a virgin asexual
> 
> also kudos & comments are welcomed<3


End file.
